Witchcraft
Witchcraft is the art of channeling and redirecting forms of energy known as magic. In "The Southern Vampire Mysteries", the practice of witchcraft includes contact with spirits, casting of spells, and gaining some supernatural abilities. __TOC__ Etymology The term “witch” has its origins in the ancient Anglo-Saxon word "Wicca", which itself is derived from the word "Wicce" meaning "wise", and ultimately from the Germanic root “Wic” meaning to “bend” or to “turn”. Overview The witchcraft label has historically been applied to any influence on another person's body, mind, or property against his or her will (or sometimes in order to undermine the social or religious order). One of the most commonly attributed characteristics of a witch is their ability to cast a spell, which is basically the means employed to accomplish some magical action. Necromancy (the practice of conjuring the spirits of the dead for divination or prophecy, or sometimes for other purposes) is another practice which historically has been commonly associated with witches. History Throughout history, witches have faced persecution because of misconceptions about them and their practices. However, it should be stressed that the practice of witchcraft is not necessarily associated with evil or the infliction of harm, nor with diabolism (the invocation of devils), and certainly the vast majority of the participants in the contemporary revival of Neopaganism and Wicca would identify themselves as benign witches. In addition, many of the accusations of malicious witchcraft in the past have been unfounded and have sprung from irrational fears and social anxieties. Since ancient times, there have been reports (such as those from Egypt and Babylonia) of magic believed to have the power to influence the mind, body or possessions. Malicious magic users were accused of causing disease, sickness in animals, bad luck, sudden death, impotence and other such misfortunes. Witchcraft of a more benign and socially acceptable sort was then employed to turn the malevolence aside, or to identify the supposed evil-doer so that punishment may be carried out. Contemporary Witchcraft (Wicca) Some modern commentators consider the malefic nature of witchcraft to be a specifically Christian projection, after sorcery came to be associated in the early Middle Ages with heresy and apostasy. It was increasingly believed that Christianity was engaged in an apocalyptic battle against the Devil and his secret army of witches, who had entered into some kind of diabolical pact. This led to the trial, execution, imprisonment, torture or banishment of tens or hundreds of thousands of people in the Late Medieval/Early Modern Europe, the vast majority of them women. However, at the same time, there has also long existed in popular belief the concept of white witches and white witchcraft, which is strictly benevolent. Many modern Neopagans and Wiccans strongly identify with this concept, and profess ethical codes that prevent them from performing magic on a person without their request. Cunning folk (also known as white witches, unbinding witches, wise-men, wizards, sorcerers, etc.), for example, were a recognized part of British rural and urban life, as late as the 19th Century, and were well respected and considered a valued part of the community. Among the services offered by these practitioners of folk magic were protection against other witchcraft, healing, treasure hunting, fortune-telling and love spells and potions. Practices As an ancient craft practiced by a wide range of cultures over countless millennia witchcraft is split into various types of practices, or traditions, which are often a core part of a witch's magical powers. Some traditions in True Blood include: Group Magic Group Magic is a form of witchery in which a significant number of people join together to channel spiritual energies so they can into magical forces. Group Magic has often a pre-designed person who will channel all the gathered spiritual energy into herself and do the initial spell casting. Group Magic are highly enhanced when a human with inherent supernatural powers such as a Medium participates. Necromancy Necromancy is the dark art of manipulating the dead and undead creatures of the universe. Fueled by personal and group magic the craft of death is one of the most misunderstood and feared form of magic with good reason. Necromancers can not only contact spirits and obtain untold spiritual power but also control the local Vampirecommunity, which in itself would made the necromancer invincible. Brujería Brujería is a Latin American magical tradition that includes demonology, folk magic and various occult practices. So far brujería is a dark tradition that sacrifices living beings such as goats and uses their blood to draw malevolent spirits to do their bidding. It also contacts demons. It's unknown if there are brujos who draw power from benevolent spirits. Theurgy Theurgy is a type of magic that draws power from divine sources instead of spiritual ones. Theurgy magical purposes are for one to perfect oneself and achieve spiritual evolution though not all godly beings are exactly benevolent. Category:Supernatural Category:Definition